Who Going With Who?
by BeautifulWarrior14
Summary: What if Valerie never dumped Linc for Steven. What if Steven friend came and took Sun-Hi to prom but only as friends. How would Linc react? Includes Slinci Jorki Jaleb Sun-HixOC JodixDarmala and alot more.
1. Disaster or no?

(After Sun-Hi finds out about Linc going to prom with Valerie)

Sun-Hi Pov

I can't believe he agreed to go to prom with her! Well he was half sleep when she asked..but regardless he still agreed. The more I thought about it ,the deeper my frown got. Jodi noticed my frown and walked over. "Hey are you ok?" She asked gently. "No not really. He's my boyfriend not hers. You know I don't like sharing what's mine." I pouted. Jodi chuckled "Trust me I know...to get your mind off of things, do you wanna help me make clothes for everyone while everyone else set up?" She asked hopefully. I immediately smiled and nodded my head. We linked arms and walked over to the supplies. 30 mins later and jodi was exhausted. "Why did I agree to this?!" Jodi asked me. "Because your a kind hearted person?" I responded. Jodi groaned as she laid her head on the table. Darmala came up behind Jodi and bent down so he was close to her face. "JODI!" He shouted. "AHHHHH!" Jodi screamed as she jumped about 10 feet in the air. I burst out laughing with Alex who was coming over when he saw what happened. "DARMALA! You gave me a heart attack!" Jodi said as she tried to calm her breathing. I was clutching on to Alex wiping away the tears that came from laughing too hard. Alex was trying to stifle his laughter and keep a straight face but failed as soon as Jodi glanced in our direction. She glared at us and we both turned in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry Jodi" I heard Darmala say even though he didn't sound sorry cause there was a hint of laughter in his voice. Alex and I turned back around to see Jodi with her arms crossed and her lips in a thin line. Darmala had his hands behind his back and smiled innocently. All of a sudden Caleb, Linc, Steven and Corki came running over. "Jodi! Are you ok ?! What happened!" Caleb asked frantically. "I'm fine. Just nearly had a heart attack that's all" Jodi said glaring at Darmala. Alex laughed again and everyone looked over to where we were. Linc narrowed his eyes at something and I followed his gaze and realized I was still holding on to Alex. Oops. I immediately let go and looked at Darmala. "Even though that was absolutely hilarious, why did you do it?" I asked him. Everyone turned their attention to Darmala thank tapped me and showed me his phone. On it was Darmala scaring Jodi and Alex and I laughing. In a low voice I told him when he finds WiFi send me the video and I quickly saved my number in his phone. "Well for a few reasons.. 1. It seems like she was tired so I wanted to give her a wake up call." "Best wake up call ever" Jodi said sarcastically interrupting him. "2. It seemed like Sun-Hi needed a good laugh" I nodded at that. "3. I was bored and 4 . cause I wanted to show her something." Darmala finished. "Show me what?" She asked. Darmala walked off and came back with about 6 or 7 bags in his hands. "I found these vintage clothes. So you don't have to work so hard anymore" Jodi, Corki and I took the bags. Inside were these beautiful dresses and suits. "Thank you Darmala. You are a life saver" Jodi said smiling at him. "No problem" He said smiling back. Caleb frowned at the sight. "Jodi,Sun-Hi look at this!" Corki said said while holding a bag. Jodi broke eye contact with Darmala and went over to Corki with me following. Inside the bag was three dresses with 3 different type of shoes and accessories. "I think we found out dresses" Jodi said eyeing the blue-green and black dress. "Ya huh" I said looking at the multicolored dress filled with bright colors. "It's beautiful" Corki said staring at the royal purple dress. "Let's change" we all said in unison. We laughed at that. "Wait let me get my make-up bag." I said as I turned around and went into the bus to grab my bag. As I was getting off, I was stopped by Linc. "Hey I just want to say thank you for acting mature about the whole taking Valerie to prom thing. Thought you would try to sabotage her by now" Linc said trying to crack a joke. I faked a smile. "Yea but I have a question. Are you asleep or awake right now?" I said as I started to walk away "Sun-Hi wait" I heard him say but I didn't respond. "Hey boys can you tell everyone that the clothes are in the bag? Thanks" I said over my shoulder and continued walking to where Jodi and Corki was waiting for me. I heard a faint reply in return. "I found this room that had a mirror, some chairs, a table and a floor that has no oil streaks. So it's a good place for us to change in." Jodi said as she led us to the room.


	2. Prince Charming or Prince Jealous

(While the girls were getting ready)

Linc Pov

The boys and I ,along with Heather, were making sure everything was ready for "prom". "Ok so we got the clothes,food, music... What's missing?" Darmala asked. "Lights! We can't have a prom without beautiful lights. It needs to look magical." Heather said. "Didn't Caleb ruin that?" I asked. Caleb glared in my direction. "I did NOT ruin it...I just didn't make it better" he said trying to defend himself. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "I KNOW I KNOW!" Heather said jumping up and down. We all gave her weird looks. "I know how to fix this!" She said shaking Caleb. Caleb grabbed her arms forcing her to stop shaking him. She apologized and grinned sheepishly. "How can we fix this?" Caleb asked. Heather said one word "potato". Caleb put a huge smile on his face and this time he was the one shaking her. " Heather! Your a genius." He said. She giggled and said "I know". Steven and I exchanged weird looks at the conversation while Alex was studying them closely. Jared was playing with broccoli? I don't even know. Darmala had his brows furrowed as he seemed to be deep in thought. I wonder what's he thinking about. " Guys we'll be back soon" Caleb announced as he and Heather sprinted out. "Potato?" I asked. "No clue" Alex replied just as confused. "Hey guys you think it'll be ok if my friend came? I forgot he was dropping by today" Steven asked. "Sure why not" I said. "The more the merrier" Alex said. Jared nodded in agreement. "Cool thanks guys. I'm gonna go and change. See ya in a bit." Steven said as he turned and walked away. Darmala still hasn't said anything since the Caleb and Heather thing. He was still in the same position as before. "Darmala" I said. No response. "Darmala" I tried again. Still nothing. Alex walked up to him and yelled "YO BRO!". Darmala jumped a little and stared wide eyed at Alex. "what?" Alex snickered. "If only the girls were here to see this" Alex said. I laughed at that. "Why so deep in thought man?" Alex asked him. Darmala shook his head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm going to go and get dressed." And then he was off. "Me too. Gotta get ready" Jared said as he held his broccoli and started to walk away. "Why is everyone acting so weird today?" I asked Alex. He only shrugged in response. "So speaking of weirdness, shouldn't you be getting ready too? Don't wanna keep ya date waiting do ya?" Alex asked me as he smirked. I glared at him as he continued to smirk. "Whatever. It's not like I want to go to prom with her." I said frowning. "Well you shouldn't have agreed to go in the first place." Alex said. "I was barely awake!" I said as I threw my hands up. "Well you made ya bed so now you must lay in it." I gave him a 'really?' look. "Yup" he responded as he patted my back and walked off to change I'm assuming. I sighed and started walking over to where my clothes were. I grabbed them and continued walking to find a room that wasn't occupied. I wonder how this prom thing will turn out...

(20 minutes later)

I walked out and stared at the pretty clear lights that really brought out the room. I went over to where the boys ,including Heather, were. "It looks nice in here and so do you Heather" "Thank you Linc, you look nice too" Heather said with a smile. I thanked her. "Well you also have Heather to thank for that. She figured out how to get the lights working." Caleb said smiling at Heather. She blushed and looked down. I raised an eyebrow at this gesture. Do Heather like Caleb? Is that why she kissed him a few days ago? My thoughts were interrupted by Alex who nudged me and said "Here comes your date" I turned around and saw Valerie coming in our direction. "Linc! There you are." She said as she looked at me up and down. "Hmm.I like it. Can't have you looking ridiculous because I HAVE and WILL be pronounced prom queen." Valerie stated smugly. "Right" I said. "Well?" She asked. "Well?" I mimicked her. She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Aren't you gonna compliment me? I'm waiting" she said and crossed her arms. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I said. "You look very lovely Valerie" I said. She grinned and said "I know." "Hey look at the girls" Alex said. I moved my eyes from Valerie to Sun-Hi who looked beautiful in her dress. Jodi spotted us and began walking towards us with Corki and Sun-Hi in tow. "You all look stunning" I said to the 3 even though my eyes mostly remained on Sun-Hi who smiled at me. "Did I not look stunning too?!" Valerie asked but was ignored which did not go well with her."Thank you Linc. Everyone one of you look amazing as well" Corki said. I'm pretty sure we spent about 5 minutes complimenting each other before the chatter around us stopped. Curious, we all turned around to see a guy about 15 or 16 walking towards us. He had green eyes and brown hair and was wearing a red button up shirt with black pants and black shoes. All the girls seemed to be smitten by them including Valerie, Heather, Jodi, Corki and Sun-Hi which I did not like at all. "Hey man wassup?" Steven said as he and the boy did a handshake. "Guys this is my friend Lucas Friar." Steven said introducing the boy as Lucas. "It's a pleasure to meet y'all" he said with a country accent. "Your from Texas aren't you?" Corki asked with a smile. "Yes I am Corki." He said with a smile also. "You know my name?" She asked dazed. "Of course! Who doesn't know about XOIQ? Caleb who makes sick beats, Jodi who is a magnificent clothes designer,Corki who is incredibility smart and Sun-Hi who is extremely talented and a pop diva. I must say that you 3 are much more beautiful in person." He said flashing a smile at the girls who giggled in return. "Well flattery gets you everywhere" Sun-Hi joked as she and Lucas laughed. I frowned at that. I don't like them laughing together, it leaves knots in my stomach and not the good kind. "We'll be back. I'm going to get Lucas a blazer to make him look more presentable" Steven said as they walked off. "No need, he's already a hunk" Valerie said. The girls nodded in agreement. "Jodi!" Caleb exclaimed. "Sorry" she said and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "I don't like him" I said as I crossed my arms. "Seems like your jealous" Heather said. "I am NOT jealous" I stated. "I think you are" Alex said smiling. "Who side are you on?" I asked him "He's on Heather side as am I" Sun-Hi stated confidently. Alex looked at me and shrugged. "Well I can't argue with her" he said. I groaned as Sun-Hi grinned smugly while everyone else laughed. "Corki here you go" Jared said handing Corki some broccoli. "Awee Jared that's so sweet. Look its your face!" Corki said lovingly. Everyone gave a weird look at the couple. Corki went and gave Jared a hug. "Awee" Heather,Sun-Hi,Corki and Alex cooed. We all gave him looks. "What? I have 5 sisters what'd you expect" He said defensively. We all nodded in understanding. Steven and Lucas returned and again the girls turned their attention towards him. "Well how do I look" Lucas asked the girls. "Like a hunk" they all replied simultaneously. He smiled and looked down as if he was flattered by it. 'What a fake' I thought. "I wanna start dancing Linc." Valerie said. "Yea me too, will you be ok Sun-Hi?" Jodi asked. She smiled a little and said "yea I'll be ok" "Actually Sun-Hi ,if you don't have a date then I would love to be yours.. You know as friends." Lucas said as he smiled at Sun-Hi. No way is he gonna be dancing with my girl. Sun-Hi smile grew wider as she nodded her head. "No way" I said defensively. "You have a date, why can't I have one too?" She replied annoyed. "Because... He's him" I tried to answer but failed. She rolled her eyes. "Your not making any sense and stop being so jealous...its not a good look for you" she said as her and Lucas walked to the dance floor. "Yea its not a good look" Corki said as she,Jared,Jodi and Caleb went to dance. "Let's go Linc" Valerie said as she tugged on my blazer forcing me to walk with her. "Good luck" Alex called out as I was being pulled away. "You'll need it" Darmala added causing Heather to laugh. I groaned. Yup I'm gonna need lots of luck.


	3. Creating a Riot

**Linc Pov**

"I am going to be graduating in a few days then maybe for the summer I'll travel the world or maybe..." Valerie drowned on and on about but I tuned her out. I couldn't stop staring at Sun-hi dancing with that Lucas guy. I didn't like it when he would say something and she would smile or laugh. Plus a slow song was on so he had his hands around her waist while hers were on his shoulders. They were too close for my liking. Who did this guy think he was?!

"Linc!" Valerie screeched making me snap my neck towards her wide eyed. "Did you hear anything I said?!" She asked while crossing her arms. "Umm...yea of course I was listening ..you was talking about.. " I trailed off not knowing what to say next. Valerie narrowed her eyes at me and took a step forward. "You are *poke* going to *poke* pay attention *poke* to *poke* Me!" I winced as I felt her nails jab into my skin. "Got it?!" She semi yelled. "Yes sir.. I mean ma'am" I smiled nervously. "Good. I'll be back" she smiled sweetly and walked off. I let out a sigh of relief. Why are girls so crazy and confusing? I glanced over at Sun-hi to see her already looking at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Why did I agree to this? I want to be dancing with her not Valerie.

Another slow song came on and I sighed as I walked over to Darmala, Alex and Heather. "Having fun?" Alex asked smirking. "Yes very" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. My eyes traveled to Darmala who was drinking punch looking conflicted. "Hey man are you ok?" I asked him. He glanced at me then looked to the floor before finally looking back up and answering my question. "Yea...I'm good" he said but I could tell he was lying.

"Oh boy" Alex said. I looked at him with confusion written on my face but that soon was replaced with shock when I saw what he was looking at. Heather was staring at Caleb ,who was dancing with Jodi, while smiling shyly at him. Caleb was looking right back at her with a smile on his face also. They were in a stare off that neither wanted to break. Jodi had her head on his chest facing the opposite way when the slow song came to an end. She lifted her head and Caleb turned his head back but was too slow as she said something and looked in our direction. Her eyes immediately landed on Heather who looked down guilty. Jodi frowned and her eyes slightly shifted over to the right and a small smile appeared on her face before she turned her head back to Caleb. I glanced at Darmala who was staring at Jodi with a small smile that mirrored the one Jodi had on her face. The pieces started to click in my brain as I glanced at Jodi, Caleb, Darmala and Heather. Something tells me that Alex figured it to as he looked at me with worry in his eyes. We both knew something was gonna happen and it wasn't gonna be good.

Jodi and Caleb seperated and just looked awkwardly at each other. Out of nowhere, Sun-hi and Corki appeared and grabbed Jodi and yelled something at Caleb while walking away to another part of the room.

"LINC!" Someone yelled and I groaned knowing exactly who it was. Valerie came up to me and handed me her purse. "Hold it for me" then she grabbed Heather and dragged her on the dance floor which Heather was thankful for. "You know that purse really make your eyes pop out more" Alex said while giving me a thumbs up and laughing. Darmala started cracking up while I glared at them both.

"Shut it" I said and tried to cross my arms but couldn't as the purse made it impossible to do so which only made Darmala and Alex laugh harder. I saw that Lucas guy walk to where Caleb was and seemed to be having a conversation with him. Soon they were joking and laughing like they were old friends.

turned off the music and looked around nervously. There were groans and complaints thrown at him but he merely ignored them. "I'm sorry but I have bad news...the bus broke down as you all know but unfortunately it won't be able to be fixed until Thursday(it's Tuesday)... Friday morning at the most"

Again the complaints and the groans were thrown again only this time louder but nobody could beat Valerie screech.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I GRADUATE ON FRIDAY! I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT MISSS MY GRADUATION!" Heather tried to calm down her friend but to no avail cause Valerie was livid."THIS BUS BETTER BE FIXED BY THURSDAY UGHHH!" Valerie stomped her feet like a little kid. While all eyes were on her, nobody noticed another person walk into the shop.

"What will happen to my fans? My nation? I won't be able to talk to them for 2 Days!?" I heard Sun-hi say freaking out. "I'm pretty sure they will survive" Corki said while Jodi nodded in agreement. "But I won't"

I laughed at how over dramatic she was being. She glanced at me and smirked. "I like your purse, make your eyes pop" Darmala and Alex were snickering while Corki and Jodi looked the other way but I could still see them laughing. "See dude I told you" Alex said while laughing a little harder. "Work it Linc!" Caleb yelled out. Heather burst into a fit of giggles with the girls. Alex was holding his stomach laughing hysterically. Darmala went over to Caleb and Lucas and high-fived Caleb while Lucas was chuckling too.

"Forget this!" I said as I threw the bag. I ignored Valerie's mini rant but a "Oww" caught my attention and everyone else's. Turning I seen a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was holding onto his right arm. "What was in that purse!?" He exclaimed. He looked around and finally saw the person he was looking for. He walked up to Lucas and gave him a bro hug. Noticing how everyone was giving him looks, he decided to introduce himself. "My name is Xander and he's my cousin" Xander said pointing to Lucas.

"Sweet heavens, another one...man this day just got better" Sun-hi said looking at the newcomer. Jodi and Corki were looking too. Actually Every girl was focused on Lucas and Xander which their dates didn't like at all. I definitely didn't like it. I narrowed my eyes at both boys but went unnoticed by them.

This isn't gonna work...another boy equals another problem which we do not need. We have enough problems and something will happen. And like I said earlier, it Wasn't gonna be good.


End file.
